Happy Valentine's Day
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Mickie James and Evan Bourne are best friends. Will they realize how totally in love with each other they are?
1. Chapter 1

Mickie walked down the hall half asleep. Her senior year had gotten off to a boring start. She had half of her classes with her best friend, Evan Bourne. The other half with Cody Rhodes. Then there was a mix of her other friends in all of her classes except for Eve who was in all of them. Mickie reached her third period destination, Spanish. One of her favorite classes. Why was her favorite class? Well it's because of one person, her best friend and secret crush.  
"Mickie!" Evan Bourne perked up in his seat which in turn caused Mickie to do the same. Mickie slid into the seat behind Evan after giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
"Hey Evy, how've you been since…English?" Mickie tried to contain a giggle knowing whole heartedly that her best friend did not like English today because he had to work with Michelle McCool.  
"Why must you ruin my good mood Micks? I never ruin yours."

"It's because I love you, babe." Mickie smirked and kissed Evan's exposed shoulder. Evan closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips. He wished so badly that he could kiss her full force tongue and all, but he can't and that pisses him off. As Evan was day dreaming Michelle McCool walked in along with Layla El and John Cena. Three of the most popular people in school and they were all pretty good friends with Evan, John especially.  
"Hey Ev." John high-fived his good friend.  
"Hey Cena." Evan smiled. Mickie's smile had disintegrated. Because she is officially being annoyed by Michelle and Layla.  
"Hey Piggy James." Michelle and Layla both say then pinch each other. Mickie rolled her eyes and looked back at Evan begging him to save her. Evan gave her a sympathetic pout which made her smile. Evan's pout was her weakness.  
"They were talking to you, Mickie." John said. Mickie almost turned around and slapped hell out of her ex-boyfriend, but she didn't. Evan glared at John.

"John, that's a little rude don't you think?" Evan's glare firmly in place, but John's not even shaken.  
"What's rude, Ev? I think it's rude that Pig-I mean Mickie wouldn't acknowledge that they said hello." John smirked then laughed when he received the 'fuck you John Cena' finger. "You had your chance, Mickie."  
"Like I'd want your crabs, Cena." Mickie finally flicked him a look. John's eyes darkened. His usually happy blue eyes were now a dark grey. Mickie's smirk never faltered which pissed John off even more. Their eyes battled for dominance as their tongues once had a long time ago when love was what the two felt for each other, but now they really didn't like each other, however they didn't really hate each other either. John looked away first because of his best friend, Randy Orton, had just walked in.  
"Why don't you just fuck her man?" Randy asked sitting down in front of John and beside Evan.

"Ev, he missed the crabs reference didn't he?" Mickie asked leaning her head on his shoulder. Evan smiled and leaned his head on her loving the close contact between the two. Randy chuckled at John then looked over at his small friend who was clearly enjoying himself.  
"Ev, you and Micks are too cute." Randy smiled.  
"We're just friends, R." Evan smiled at Mickie who smiled back. Eve sat down beside Mickie smiling. Mickie moved her head from Evan's shoulder and turned to Eve. They began talking about something that was going to happen next period. Evan smiled when he heard Mickie's laugh. Randy and John both leaned in close to Evan.  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Randy whispered.  
"Doing what?" Evan cocked his head to the side genuinely confused.  
"Not taking the opportunity to ask her out, dummy." John popped Evan softly.  
"Are you really telling me to ask out your ex, Cena?" Evan looked incredulous.

"Yes, you're the only one I'd trust her with Ev…"John's true colors showing. He still cared about Mickie. Loved her? Maybe some small part of him, but he and Mickie had always been friends and he refused to let that go.  
"Wow…" Evan looked back slightly at Mickie who was still talking animatedly with Eve. "Do you think she'd say yes?"  
"Of course. Oh and you have until Valentine's day to ask her out." Randy said looking at the calendar in his notebook.  
"Wait, what? I have to ask out his ex by February 14th?" Evan asked. "What happens if I don't?"  
"I'll ask her to be mine again." John's voice was low. "Well?"  
"Fine. I'll ask her out." Evan nodded wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**…That day after school…**  
Mickie and Cody sat in the stands watching swim practice. Evan was the fastest out of everyone there and it amazed both Mickie and Cody every time. "He looks like a damn dolphin." Cody giggled.

"Quit watching so closely. Why don't you watch your Teddy?" Mickie laughed and pushed Cody. Cody looked over at Ted. His Teddy. Only Mickie and Evan knew about the two's relationship and that's how they both wanted it to stay. Cody trusted Mickie and Evan with his life as did Ted.

"He's so damn beautiful." Cody whispered hoping that Ted would look over at him. But he never would, he was too caught up in Randy and John's conversation.

"Do you love him, Codes?" Mickie asked laying her head on Cody's lap.

"With all of my heart." Cody nodded confessing to her. He always confessed to her. There wasn't a secret of Cody's that Mickie didn't know. Mickie smiled and placed a small kiss to Cody's knee. The boy blushed and giggled. Mickie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Candice Michelle asked walking up to the pair.

"Cody's so modest." Mickie smiled at Candice. Randy's girlfriend and eventual wife. Candice smiled back and sat down beside Cody whom she wrapped her arms around. Cody leaned into the embrace. Candice was like a sister to Cody. They would do anything for each other. The three sat in a comfortable silence until a very rude person interrupted it.

"For a gay guy he sure does have a lot of women hanging on him." Michelle said. Cody became uncomfortable but Mickie and Candice would not be intimidated.

"At least he has someone to hold him." Mickie snapped. It always made her heart race when she got to tell Michelle off.

Michelle turned up her nose. "I think it's disgusting. What do you do Cody? Whore yourself out on band trips."

Cody went rigid. Candice kissed his cheek and tried to calm the over sensitive boy. Mickie was not having Michelle's attitude. The small woman stood up and stared straight at the taller one. "Where the hell do you get off talking like that, McBitch?"

Michelle's eyes narrowed at the brunette then she laughed. "I'm surprised you're actually sticking up for someone, because you surely don't do it for yourself."  
Mickie scoffed. "My friends are more important to me than what you think, Chelly."

Michelle went to push Mickie but before she could Evan came over. She retracted herself from the female brunette and turned straight to the captain of the swim team. "You looked great out there, Ev."

"Uh…thanks?" Evan was not sure how to react to Michelle. She was crushing hard on him, but he really couldn't stand her. "Hey Micks, we just finished. You think I could grab a shower at your place?"

Mickie smiled. "Of course you could, Ev. You are staying over tonight, right?"

"Yeah, if that's still the plan." Evan nodded at the pretty, hyperactive woman in front of him.

"That's always the plan." Mickie shot Michelle a 'fuck you bitch' look and took Evan's hand. "Let's get home. Codes, Candi. Are you two coming over?"

"Yeah, babe. We'll be there." Candice nodded. Cody was looking at his phone, reading a text from his secret lover. Ted was looking up at Cody from the ground. He heard the younger man sniffle from across the room and he knew the poor baby was crying. Cody looked down at Ted and mouthed 'Micks' which Ted nodded to and turned to the locker room. Cody got up with Candice and the four left Michelle McCruel standing alone on the bleachers.


	3. Chapter 3

…At Mickie's Place….  
"Micks! Could you get me a towel, babe? I forgot to get one!" Evan called from the shower.

"Yeah, sure Ev." Mickie walked to the upstairs closet and grabbed a towel. On the way to the bathroom she spotted Ted and Cody in one of the rooms. Ted's hands were secured tightly around Cody's waist. Cody was crying into Ted's shoulder. Ted rubbed his young friend's back and kissed his neck trying to clam his lover down.

"Hush, Cody. I'm right here, baby." Teddy soothed. Mickie caught the door handle causing Ted to look up. She gave a small smile and a nod then closed the door for the two. Mickie made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She could hear Evan's yelling again.

"Mickie! I'm getting cold and starting to shrink!" Evan complained. Mickie giggled suppressing a dirty remark that involved her giving Evan something would surely make her sweet best friend's 'friend' grow on contact. She shook the dirty thought from her head and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Here babe. Here's your towel." Mickie smiled. Evan opened the door standing in all his glory not giving a damn if Mickie saw anything which she did and it made her blush profusely. Evan laughed and took the towel.

"Thanks hun." He kissed her cheek then closed the bathroom door. Mickie bit her bottom lip. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that she'd get to see Evan fully naked and standing right in front of her so close she could touch. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes imagining actually getting to be with Evan. She bit her lip harder then shook the thought from her head. The fantasy that she would never get to live out because she would never be with Evan though she wanted him so bad.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Candice asked walking up to Mickie with Kelly, Maria and Eve.

"Because I know better Candi, he would never go out with me." Mickie pushed away from the wall and started down the hall to her bedroom. She walked into her room, turned on her music then flopped on her bed. "I mean, why would Evan Bourne date me?"

"You're sweet." Kelly smiled sitting down beside Mickie.

Mickie shook her head. "That's not enough."

"You care about him and would do anything for him." Maria sat down in the desk chair.

"And he would say the same thing because he's my best friend. That still doesn't warrant us dating."

"You love him and he totally has a crush on you." Candice sat down on the other side of Mickie.

"No way! He does so not have a crush on me!" Mickie sat up fast.

"He let you see him naked, Micks! He wants you." Eve giggled sitting on the floor.

"You're crazy! He was messing with my head. Ev always does that. He loves to mess with me." Mickie shook her head. The other girls started laughing. Evan walked in half dressed looking a little confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on ladies?" Evan smiled and flopped down on the bed behind Candice, Mickie and Kelly. Mickie leaned back and laid her head on his stomach.

"They're going crazy, Ev, and they're trying to take me with them." Mickie smiled. Evan laughed and leaned down to give Mickie a small kiss.

"You were already crazy, babe." The young man smirked. Mickie huffed and crawled onto the bed. She straddled Evan's hips and started tickling. Evan couldn't help but laugh. Mickie knew every ticklish spot on him. "Micks, stop! Please! I didn't mean it!"

"Then why did you say that, Evy? Why'd you call me crazy?" Mickie laughed. The girls looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Evan flipped Mickie over and started tickling her. She squealed with giggles. Randy, John, Jack, Ted and Cody heard the squeal and stuck their head in Mickie's room. They saw Evan tickling Mickie and the other girls were just laughing and egging them on. "Evy! Stop! Please! I can't breathe!"

"Fine Micks, I'll let you go." Evan chuckled and stopped tickling. He laid down on the bed beside Mickie. The smile on his face seemed to brighten when she cuddled closer to him. Jack sat on the floor in front of Kelly and Randy sat in front of Candice; he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her neck. Candice giggled.

"Has he asked her yet, Candi?" Randy whispered in her ear.

"No and she hasn't asked him either. They're so blind." Candice shook her head. Randy sighed and leaned back against the bed pulling her closer. Candice laid her head on his chest.  
Ted leaned against the wall while Cody joined Mickie and Evan on the bed. He smiled and leaned his head on Mickie's shoulder. Mickie kissed his cheek. "You ok now baby-boy?"

"Yeah Micks, I'm ok. People are stupid." Cody nodded.

Evan shook his head. "No Codes, Michelle is stupid. She needs to watch her mouth-"

"Before I slap hell out of her." Mickie interrupted Evan. Evan nodded and smiled liking the fire he heard in Mickie's voice. Cody smiled at both of them.

"Who the hell does McCool think she is picking on Cody?" Ted was clearly angry, but only three of them knew why.

"Since when do you care about Cody?" Randy asked confused.

"I'm the only one allowed to pick on Cody." Ted lifted his chin. Cody blushed and buried his head into Mickie's shoulder. Mickie rubbed his back and smiled over at Ted. Ted's eyes sparkled, but Mickie was the only one that caught it.

"Are you staying over, Ted?" Mickie asked still smiling at the older boy.

"Yeah I think so. If that's cool with you, Mickie. I know Aunt June and Uncle Carl wouldn't care." Ted shrugged.

"Woah! We didn't know that you and Mickie were family, Teddy." John was pleasantly surprised. Mickie nodded and kissed Cody and Evan's cheeks.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get everyone something to drink." She smiled and climbed off the bed. She moved past John and started down to the kitchen. John followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

"So…are you and Evan…together?" John asked.

"No, we're just friends." Mickie didn't look at John. After the way he had treated her earlier she didn't want to be around him.

"Well you two look like a couple." He shrugged. Mickie kept her eyes down.

"Why would he want to date me, John? He could have any girl he wants."

"What if he wants you?"

"He doesn't."

"What if he does Micks? What if he actually madly in love with you?"

"He's not, John."

John grabbed her arm and turned her around. "How do you know that? How do you know that he doesn't actually want to be with you for the rest of your life? How do you know that I didn't…" John stopped himself and let her arm go.

"What?" Mickie looked up at him.

"Nothing."

"No John, what were you going to say?"

"I still love you Micks…"

"Then why did you…"

"Because I'm scared to love you."

"Why?"

"Because you are so perfect, so amazing, and I just can't get enough of you. I hate myself for giving you up, Micks."

"J, why are you scared?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you." John whispered. Mickie slowly pulled John into her arms and hugged him tight.

"J, you have always been one of my best friends. I love you like a brother, but I don't love you like that anymore. I'm sorry honey, but I moved on." Mickie kissed his neck softly. John hugged Mickie back.

"I understand, Micks."

"I still want to be friends…no, I want to be better friends." Mickie smiled and pulled back to look into John's eyes.

John smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "That sounds good to me, Mickie." John pulled her back into his arms and hugged her again. Mickie smiled.

"Now tell me something."

"What?"

"Would Evan really want to date me?"

John smiled and caressed her cheek. "He'd love to date you, honey."

"I'd love to date him too, but what do I do to let him know that?"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because like you, I'm scared too."

"Don't be. Just tell him. I told you."

Mickie smiled and nodded. John wrapped an arm around Mickie and the two walked down to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**…Later that night…**

Mickie, Evan, Ted and Cody were lying on Mickie's bed watching a scary movie. Mickie and Cody were flinching at every turn. When a chainsaw came on screen the two screamed causing Evan and Ted to jump. Evan grabbed the remote and stopped the movie. Mickie was shaking and Cody was sniffling. Both knew they wouldn't get good sleep when they went to bed that night. Ted placed a kiss into Cody's hair. "Don't cry baby-boy. It's off."

Cody looked up at Teddy. "Why must we watch those movies every Friday night?"

"Because we've never finished one." Ted smiled and kissed Cody softly. Cody moved more into the kiss. Ted lifted Cody up. "Say goodnight to Mickie and Evan, baby-boy. You and I are going to go play around."

"Night, Micks and Ev. We're going to go have crazy sex." Cody giggled.

"Wear protection boys. You two aren't married yet." Mickie threw a condom at the two. Ted chuckled when Cody caught it with his teeth.

"If you two have sex you'd better wear one too, Ev." Ted winked. Evan laughed.

"Oh yeah me and Mickie are going to go crazy and get it on in here." Evan pulled Mickie close and kissed her. Mickie wrapped her arms around Evan and returned the kiss. Evan moaned quietly. Ted smiled, kissed Cody's forehead and took him off to the guest room. Mickie and Evan were still kissing. This always happened on a Friday night. Ted told them to wear a condom. They'd start making out then they'd regret it after an hour. They pulled away for air. "Why do we keep doing this?"

Mickie caressed his cheek. "We're both horny, and we're reaching out to each other because we are both alone."

Evan chuckled then he got serious. "Baby-girl, I'm tired of doing this."

"…oh…"

"I'm tired of only getting to kiss you once a week."

"Oh?" Mickie smiled small.

"I want you every day…"

"You do?"

"I do."

"Evan…are you asking me…"

"Be my girl?"

"Oh my gosh, Ev…"

"Please Mickie. Be my baby? Be my everything?"

"I've always been your everything, Evan."

"I love-Mickie…Mickie?"

Evan shook her shoulder. Mickie lifted her head off the pillow.

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep during the movie honey."

"Oh, darn." Mickie yawned and stretched.

"It's ok, honey." Evan kissed Mickie's shoulder. Mickie looked around.

"Did Teddy and Cody go to bed?"

"Yeah, Cody got all hot and bothered."

"What else is new?" Mickie giggled turning around to look Evan in the eyes.

"I love your laugh." Evan took Mickie's hand and kissed it softly.

"I love your eyes." Mickie smiled and kissed Evan. Evan pulled Mickie closer and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love how soft your hair is." Evan whispered lips going to Mickie's jaw.

"I love your lips, Ev." Mickie bit her lip when he started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck.

"I love…"

"Mickie! I need you!" Cody ran into her room in only his boxers. Mickie pulled away from Evan.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong baby-boy?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"Something's wrong with Teddy." Cody was almost in tears.

"Shit." Mickie climbed out of bed and slipped on her slippers and robe. She ran over to the door and took Cody's hand. They ran down to the guest bedroom. Mickie climbed onto the bed where Teddy was. "Teddy. Teddy. Has he checked his blood sugar?"

"Yeah when we climbed into bed." Cody nodded climbing onto the bed with Mickie and Teddy.

"Was it high or low?"

"He said it was a little low, but that it shouldn't hurt him." Cody whimpered.

"He's going to be ok, baby-boy. I just need to give him a shot of insulin." Mickie sighed. Ted didn't like taking care of himself when it came to his blood sugar. Cody handed Mickie one of Teddy's insulin shots. Mickie did as she always did when Teddy was irresponsible. A few minutes later Ted started to come around. "Teddy?"

"What happened?" Ted whispered.

"Next time your damn glucose level is low do something about it. You scared the hell out of Cody. I thought baby-boy was going to have heart attack." Mickie scolded Teddy. He looked at Cody.

"Oh god, Codes. I'm so sorry baby-boy." Teddy pulled Cody into his arms and held him close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Teddy-bear, but just don't do that again. I worry about you." Cody whispered kissing Teddy's chest. Mickie shook her head.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Night Cousin, thank you." Ted squeezed her arm.

"Don't you ever do that again, Theodore." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you, but this is getting to be too frequent for you to not be taking care of yourself properly. You could end up losing Cody, Bear. Now do you want that?"

"No, but…"

"No, buts Bear. Now you two go to sleep or have sex or whatever." Mickie smiled then kissed Cody's cheek. "Night."

"Night Micks." Cody and Teddy both said. Mickie climbed down off the bed and walked back down the hall to her room. Evan was propped up on one elbow.

"He ok?"

"He's an idiot." Mickie shook her head, slipped off her slippers and robe then climbed back into bed with Evan. He wrapped his warm arms around her. "Now I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep honey. I'll keep you warm."

"You always do Evy. You always do." Mickie leaned her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep. Evan kissed her forehead. On the radio their favorite song was playing. Evan quietly hummed along. Mickie drifted off into a good sleep.

"Maybe it's true-oo-oo, that I can't live without you. And maybe two-oo is better than one. But there's so much ti-i-ime to figure out the rest of my life. When you already got me coming undone. But I'm thinking two is better than one." Evan sang softly into Mickie's hair before drifting to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

…Months Later…  
Valentine's Day was in less than a week and Evan still hadn't asked out Mickie. It's not that he didn't want to. It was they hardly saw each other. Mickie was either doing something for the band director or working in the office as an aid or staying after school to finish the school yearbook. And Evan was just as busy. Swim meets every Tuesday. Hurdles every Wednesday. Basketball on Thursday and Fridays were baseball so they were both pulled apart. Michelle had not left Mickie alone. She kept torturing her and Mickie kept ignoring Michelle. One day Michelle was hanging out with the school's bitches after school.

"I think we should do something to James." Michelle suggested.

"Like what?" Layla asked.

"We could pull at her heart strings." Natalya said.

"We could send her things from a secret admirer then break her pretty face at the dance." Beth eyes flashed evilly.

"Oo, I love that idea." Michelle laughed evilly. Rosa and Alicia nodded at each other. Katie was not feeling this plan. She looked down at her watch.

"Woah, I need to go. I'll talk to you girls later."

"See ya Katie." Alicia said. Katie waved and started walking to her car. She pulled out her phone and texted her big brother, Paul.

~P, tell Randy and John that the girls are planning on doing something evil to Mickie. ~Kate

-What's going on Kate? -Paulie

~IDK, I just think you should tell them. I couldn't sit around and listen to them plot. Mickie's a nice person and doesn't deserve half the shit they do to her. ~Kate

-Ok, sis. I'll tell them. Don't freak little one. -Paulie

~Thanks Paul. I appreciate it. ~Kate

-Don't worry about it Katie. -Paulie

~Alright, I'll see you at home. ~Kate

-K, later Kate -Paulie

Katie put her phone away and got into her car. She started home.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul was on the other side of the school at swim practice with Randy, John, Evan and Ted. Mickie and Cody were up in the stands as usual. Paul walked over to Randy and John. "Randy, you're friends with Mickie, right?"

"Yeah." Randy nodded. "What's up?"

"The mean girls are planning on doing something to her. I don't know what, but just keep a close eye on her. My sister told me."

"Tell your sister thank you, Paul." John looked at Mickie in the bleachers. The worry spread through him. Paul nodded and walked across the room and over to Christian and Adam. John sighed.

"What's up, bro?" Randy asked pulling his best friend to a bench. They both sat down.

"I had a horrible dream about Micks last night."

"What happened?"

"She got into a heated argument with someone and ended up in the pool. It took her by surprise and she started sinking. Evan and I jumped in to save her, but we couldn't find her…it scared the hell out of me man."

"Damn, at least it was a dream, J."

"Yeah, but still."

"Maybe you should go over and talk to her for a bit. You guys have become good buddies again."

"Maybe I will, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Neither do I. She's like the group mom. She takes good care of all of us."

John laughed. "Would that make Bourne the group dad?"

"You know it, John." Randy smiled. "Go on, go talk to her and Codes."

"I have to talk to the boy?"

"Be nice. Cody is a good kid just don't tell him I said that. I have a reputation around here."

"Eh, I guess you can be nice to your little brother every once in a while right?" John looked at Randy.

"Cody and I have had our tough times, but he's just not talking to me anymore. I'm worried. He's always talking to someone on the phone."

"Maybe he has a boyfriend."

"Like who?" Randy asked.

"Mike?"

"…shut up! My little brother would not date, Mike."

Ted walked over. "Who's dating Mike?"

"Cody, maybe." John shrugged.

"Uh, no." Ted scoffed. "Cody wouldn't sink that low."

"Do what?" Randy looked at Ted, mouth partially open.

"Cody would not date that whore."

"And when did you become an expert on my little brother?" Randy asked poking Ted in the chest.

"He's Mickie's friend. Mickie's my cousin. He's always at her house. I moved in with her when my parents started fighting." Ted shrugged.

"Oh…" Randy leaned back on the bench.

"Yeah, look I tolerate the kid. He's ok." Ted said emotionless because he knew that Randy would go off on him if he found out the he and Cody had been sleeping together for two years. Randy just nodded and looked up at Cody. He was looking down at Ted, Randy and John.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cody asked Mickie.

"I don't know, love." Mickie wasn't really paying attention. She was watching Evan. They hadn't had a night to themselves in months. She missed her best friend though she was sure that he didn't miss her.

"Micks, what's wrong?" Cody looked at her. He heard it in her voice that she was upset.

"I miss Evy."

"Have you told him that?"

"I haven't seen him to tell him that." Mickie sighed.

"Ask him to the dance this Friday. There isn't a game so you can."

"I guess I could…"

"You should. You totally should, plus it would be cute. Valentine's day, two loves finally getting together."

Mickie laughed. "I don't think so babe."

"Don't think so about what?" John asked walking up to the two.

"Mickie doesn't think that she and Evan deserve to be together."

"Micks, what did I tell you?"

"J, are you seriously going to start this?" Mickie asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I is. Now you need to tell Ev how you feel." John said sitting down in front of her. Mickie pouted then nodded.

"Fine. I'll ask him to the dance."

"Yay!" Cody hugged her. "Oh…what am I going to do?"

"Ask him to the dance." Mickie gave Cody a look.

"He'd say no."

"Who?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"Cody's boyfriend. He likes keeping their relationship secret because he's afraid Randy would murder him." Mickie shook her head. "Randy would have no business with the two boys."

"But you know how he is. I hate keeping it a secret, but it is to protect him so I guess I should stop bitching." Cody sighed.

"Aw, babe. You know he loves you." Mickie squeezed Cody's hand.

"…sometimes I wonder…" Cody whispered.

"How long have you two been dating?" John asked.

"Since when do you care Cena?" Cody snapped.

"Woah, Codes." Mickie calmed him. "He was just asking."

"He's been torturing me since he found out I'm gay. Why the hell should I be nice?" Cody was glaring at John.

"Cody Garrett Orton, stop with the glaring. John was asking a q, that's all. It means he is taking an interest. If he says anything mean, I'll knock hell out of him."

"I believe it too." John nodded.

"We've been dating for two years." Cody mumbled looking down.

"Wow, that's a long time to devote to someone. He probably really cares about you." John smiled small. Cody's lips turned up a bit into a small smile. Mickie had a mega-watt smile on her face. Cody really needed that confidence boost. Randy and Ted climbed up the bleachers to the three in the stands. Randy sat down by John and Teddy took a seat by Cody. He looked a little pale.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
"Ted, are you ok?" Cody asked looking over at him suddenly worried.

"My sugar is down and I don't have anything sweet." Ted sighed trying not to worry anyone.

"I've got some candy in my bag." Cody offered.

"Do you mind if I snag some?"

"Not at all." Cody picked up his bag and pulled Ted's favorite candy out. A snickers with almonds was handed to Ted.

"Oo, I love snickers with almonds." Ted smiled and took a bite of the candy.

"Me too." Cody smiled back. Randy watched the exchange between the two. Cody didn't like snickers with almonds…he didn't even like snickers.

"Do you have a staring problem, Randy?" Cody asked his older brother.

"No, I was just…well…" Randy stuttered and stammered. Cody shook his head and rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Hey all." Evan smiled walking up to the group. Mickie's mega-watt smile seemed even brighter.

"Hey, Ev."

"Mickie! God, I've missed you!" Evan hugged his best friend tight.

"I've missed you too, Evy. I'm sick of us not getting to hang out."

"I am too, babe. This totally sucks, but…I don't have a game this Friday and the dance is this Friday so I was wondering…"

"If I'd go with you?" Mickie looked up at him.

"Yeah…"

"Of course I will, Evy. I'd love to be your date to the dance."

"Awesome!" Evan hugged her again. "I'll see you later. I have to go shower then run to Basketball."

"Bye Evy." Mickie kissed his cheek. He smiled even brighter then ran off to the showers.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
…At the Mall with Mickie, Candice, Kelly, Eve and Cody…

"What do you think of this dress?" Mickie asked stepping out of the dressing room.

"No." The other four said.

"Ok." Mickie walked back in. Cody went perusing. He found a beautiful grey dress. He grabbed it in Mickie's size and brought it over to the girls. They all applauded him.

"Here, try this on." Kelly said handing Mickie the dress.

"Oo, pretty. Who picked it out?"

"I did, babe." Cody smiled.

"Thanks Coddles. It's beautiful."

"No problem, Micks."

About three minutes later Mickie stepped out.

"OMG, babe. That's gorgeous on you." Candice smiled.

"You look amazing, Micks." Kelly said.

"You're so pretty, Mickie. Get a necklace and some shoes and you've got the perfect outfit." Eve nodded.

"Micks, if I were straight you'd be in trouble." Cody winked.

Mickie giggled. "Thanks Codes. You're an angel and girls, you all rock. Thanks so much for coming with me. I don't know what I'd do without y'all."

"We love you Micks. We'll always be by your side." Eve smiled and hugged Mickie. Kelly, Candice and Cody joined the hug. Mickie smiled and pulled away.

"Let me change so we can go."

"Alright honey." Cody smiled. Twenty minutes later they were on their way out of the mall. On their way out, Ted was walking in.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Ted." Cody smiled over at his boyfriend.

"Hey." Ted didn't even look at him. That worried Cody. Cody looked at Mickie who nodded. Cody nodded back and ran after him.

"Ted…" Cody put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." Ted finally looked at Cody. Cody saw pain in his eyes. Out of instinct he pulled Ted into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's making me move."

"…what?"

"Dad's making me move with him when he gets out of the house!" Ted broke down. Cody held him close. "No baby. Can you not just live with Mickie?"

"No, he won't let me. He said I have to go to Mississippi with him."

"Oh God, Teddy. He can't take you from me. I need you Teddy. I need you so much."

"I need you too, Codes. I can't live without you. You're my life baby-boy."

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too, Cody."

"Run away with me?" Cody looked Ted square in the eye.

"And go where baby-boy?"

"Anywhere, I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Baby…" Ted bit his lip feeling so unsure.

"Please, Teddy." Cody whispered. Teddy stared at Cody for the longest time before nodding.

"Ok…let's runaway together and build a new life. Get married. I can't give you up."

"Married?" Cody's eyes widened.

"Yes, Cody. Married. I want you forever. I need you. As I said, you're my life baby-boy. I love you with all of my heart." Ted smiled. Cody felt the tears sting his eyes. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't.

"Oh god, Teddy." Cody whispered. "I'm so happy."

"I love you, Codes." Ted wrapped his arms around the younger man for the world to see. Daring someone to say something. He wanted to shout their love from the rooftops. He needed Cody to know how much he cared. Cody pulled back a bit then crushed their lips together in a bone tingling kiss. Ted returned the kiss with all of his power. The two finally parted and just stared into each others eyes. They heard someone clearing their voice. They looked beside them. Ted suddenly felt dead.

"Randy…" Cody whispered.

"So this is why you've taken an interest in my little brother because you…love him." Randy shook his head. "How long?"

"H-How long what?" Ted stammered.

"How long have you loved him?" Randy's tone wasn't angry; it was curious and that scared the hell out of Ted.

"Um…five…six years…"

"Really, Teddy?" Cody looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. You're all I've ever wanted Cody."

"Wow…"

"Wow, indeed. So you want to marry my little brother?" Randy lifted his chin to Ted.

"Yes, he's beautiful, thoughtful, loving…who wouldn't want that in a soul mate?"

"And you're just going to runaway?"

"Well…it's what Cody wants."

"Is that true, Codes?" Randy cocked an eyebrow at his baby brother. His adopted baby brother that he would do anything and everything for.

"Yes, I'm not giving Teddy up." Cody held Teddy closer.

"And you shouldn't have to." Randy said calmly.

"…really?"

"Why didn't you tell me, kid? You know I would have been fine with Teddy being your boyfriend."

"You would have?" Cody's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, he's a good catch. You two look good together." Randy nodded. Cody and Teddy both smiled. Ted kissed Cody's forehead. Randy smiled. "I trust Ted with you. I know he'd never hurt you. I'm very happy for you, little brother. And I'll get dad to talk to your father, Ted. See if you can move in with us instead of him taking you all the way to Mississippi."

"Thank you Randy." Ted whispered so happy he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm not a bad guy all the time." Randy winked at the two. "I'll see you boys later."

"Randy?" Cody pulled away from Ted and walked over to him.

"Yeah baby-boy?"

"I love you." Cody wrapped his arms around Randy and hugged him.

"I love you, too, Codes. So much more than you'll ever know." Randy kissed the top of Cody's head. Cody smiled and walked back over to Teddy.

"Bye guys." Randy smiled.

"Bye Randy." They both said. Ted wrapped his arms back around Cody and kissed his nose.

"I love you, Ted DiBiase."

"I love you, too, Cody DiBiase." Ted smiled and kissed Cody again.


	14. Chapter 14

…Thursday, third period… Mickie sat down in Spanish right behind Evan. He turned around smiling. "Hey, pretty miss."

"Hi, Ev." Mickie leaned forward and kissed Evan softly. Evan smiled into the kiss.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course, I am."

"What does your dress look like? Well I mean what color? I don't want you to ruin the surprise."

"It's a silver/grey. Here, here's a picture of the color."

"Oo, that's nice babe."

"Thanks Ev. Cody picked out the dress."

"That doesn't surprise me, Codes has great taste."

"Great taste on what?" John asked as he and Randy sat in their desks.

"Dresses. He picked out my dress for the dance."

"Yeah, Codes has great taste in a lot of things." Randy smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked cocking his head to the side.

"I met his boyfriend."

"And! What's he like?" John smiled.

"He's nice, funny, protective…"

"Sexy." Ted said sitting down behind Mickie.

"I am not going that far, Teddy." Randy smirked.

"I am. I'm dead sexy." Teddy smirked back. John's jaw dropped. Mickie and Evan giggled. Mickie closed John's mouth. He looked at Ted.

"You? You're Cody's…wow…"

"Yeah." Ted smiled. "I'm Cody's fiancé."

It was Mickie and Evan's turn to be speechless. They both looked at each other then back at Teddy. "Since freaking when!"

"Since Monday, when I asked him to marry me and since we went shopping for rings." Ted showed the engagement ring Cody had bought him. "He wanted to get me a ring. I told him he didn't have to, but he felt like too much of a chick if he hadn't."

"Now that's precious." Mickie said and Evan agreed.

"Well I think it's disgusting." Michelle said walking over to the small group.

"No one cares what you think, Michelle." Mickie snapped.

"Oo, retract the claws kitty. I have a valentine's gift for you from a secret admirer." Michelle smirked.

Mickie looked at Evan. "Not me babe. Sorry."

"Then who? J?"

"No, not me either." John shook his head.

"Here, Mickie." Michelle handed her the flowers and card. Mickie read the card aloud.

"Mickie, meet me by the punch bowl at the dance. I want to show you how much I care. SA."

"The hell?" Ted asked.

"You're not seriously going to go to the punch bowl without Ev, are you?" John asked.

"Guys, relax. It's probably nothing." Mickie shook her head. "Don't worry about it, because I'm not going to."

"Micks…" Evan put his hand on Mickie's. "What if something does happen? I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Evy, please don't worry. I promise everything will be fine." Mickie kissed his cheek.

"Micks, I-" Evan started but was once again interrupted when the teacher started class. Evan sighed and turned around. The class became extremely boring. Evan leaned back and laid his head on Mickie's desk. Mickie started scratching his head. The teacher handed out the papers and told them to get to work. Mickie stopped scratching and started working on her paper. Evan groaned quietly. "Why'd you stop?"

"I need to get this homework done. I am not taking it home with me."

"But it felt good." Evan whined turning to look Mickie in the eye. Mickie smiled. She had the urge to lean forward and kiss Evan's pouty lips, but she resisted.

"Sorry babe. Let me finish and I'll continue with the massage."

Evan sighed pathetically. "Oh, alright."

Mickie gigged. "Ev, I love you. You're so precious."

Evan smiled. He couldn't believe how easy it was for Mickie to say those three words to him. Every time he tried to tell her how he felt he was interrupted. Evan leaned close to Mickie. "Micks?"

"Yeah?" She looked up and met his eyes. Their lips were only inches apart.

"I lo-" The bell rang. Evan sighed.

"Tell me later babe. I've got to get to band." Mickie leaned in and kissed Evan softly. Just as quickly as it started Mickie stopped it. She pulled away and gathered her things. She shot Evan a wink and left. Evan sighed. He'd been so close yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

…Friday before the dance…

Mickie was standing in front of her full length mirror looking herself at in the dress. She did a little twirl and smiled.

"You look gorgeous."

Mickie turned to her door and smiled. "Thanks J."

"You're welcome, babe." John walked over and kissed her cheek. Mickie hugged him.

"Do you think Evan will like it?"

"Evan will love it, babe."

"So who are you going with tonight?" Mickie asked sitting down in her desk chair so she could pull on her heels.

"…Randy…"

"…What?"

John looked down. "Candice is out of town. She told Randy to take anyone he wanted to the dance so he called me up and asked. I was a little shocked at first, but then…" John chuckled before finishing. "I couldn't say no. He's my best friend and I've always had a thing for him."

"John, are you telling me that you're bi?" Mickie asked looking up from her heel. John nodded and blushed. Mickie finished buckling the heel then she walked over to John and kissed his cheek. "Randy told Candi that a long time ago. He told her that he loved her with all of his heart, but he also loved you. Candice totally accepts Rand as he is. She loves him and that's all that matters, plus she gave him a 'any time you get the chance with John do it' card."

John laughed and spun Mickie around. "I'm so happy right now honey."

"I can tell." Mickie giggled. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Mickie turned to see Cody, Randy and Ted standing there. "Hey boys, come on in."

The three walked in. John let Mickie go so she could hug the others. Cody wrapped her in his arms and gave her a small kiss. "You look absolutely breath-taking."

"Thanks Codes." She gave him a kiss back then hugged Teddy.

"I think I have the prettiest cousin in the world." Ted smiled lifting her off the ground in the hug. Mickie giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bear. Have you checked your-"

"Cody made me. It was absolutely fine. He's been taking very good care of me."

Mickie smiled. "Thank God for your pretty boyfriend."

"Indeed." Ted kissed her cheek then let her go. She walked over to Randy and hugged him as tight as possible.

"Take care of my John tonight." She whispered.

"I will honey. Candice is at a funeral. She said that if I take John I must video tape everything that happens after."

"Hehe, that's for she and I to watch." Mickie winked. Randy shook his head and laughed.

"Horny school girls."

"Yes, we is." Mickie nodded accepting the truth as it was. The doorbell rang. Mickie knew it was Evan.

"I'll get it!" Cody jumped from where he was on the bed. "I want to see how sexy Ev looks."

"Codes!" Teddy pouted.

"He's not as sexy as my pretty fiancé though and he never will be." Cody winked at Teddy and ran down the stairs. Teddy laughed and smiled. Randy walked over to John and smiled nervously. This was the most extreme thing either had ever done. Neither had ever really talked about their sexual orientation to the other, but now that they both knew, they were glad they could talk about it.

"Hey man."

"Hey Rand…you look…great…"

"Thanks John, so do you." Randy's smile became more relaxed. John felt himself starting to relax. They wouldn't be friends anymore after that night. They'd be so much more. Downstairs Cody was answering the door for Ev.


	16. Chapter 16

"HEY!" Cody hugged him.

"Hey, Codes. You look so awesome man. Did Ted help you pick out the suit?"

"Actually Randy did. I picked out his and John's. They look so hot." Cody laughed.

"And can't wait to see Micks." Evan smiled.

"Mickie looks so beautiful that she almost turned a gay man straight." Cody smirked.

"Ted would have turned you right back to being gay the moment he went down on you, Codes."

"Evan, that sounded so gay coming from you." Cody smirked. Evan laughed.

"You love it."

"What if I said I did?" Cody winked causing Evan to laugh harder.

"Sorry bud I'm spoken for."

"Me too! Now should we go up to our significant others?"

"Of course." Evan nodded. They started back to the room.

"I need Teddy's lips right now."

"Mickie would kill you if you got him to blow you in her room."

"Would I do that?" Cody asked looking as innocent as he could. They were both quiet for a minute.

"Yes, you/I would." They both said at the same time. They laughed and went up the stairs. Mickie was just finishing her look when the two walked in. John and Randy were hanging all over each other laughing and sharing small tentative kisses and touches.

"Mickie! John and Randy are going to start making out!" Ted called feeling a little uncomfortable watching his soon to be brother-in-law and one of his best friends kiss. Mickie walked out of the bathroom just as Evan and Cody walked in. Mickie looked across the room. She smiled at Evan.

"Ev…" Mickie whispered. Evan crossed the room without missing a beat and pulled Mickie into his arms. He was so tired of not getting to tell Mickie how he felt. He leaned down and kissed the life out of her. Mickie moaned quietly. Evan pulled back.

"You look beautiful and I've been trying to say this for months."

"Say what?" Mickie asked breathless from the kiss.

"I love you." Evan whispered then pulled her back in for another. They both felt as if they were on cloud nine. The passion, the love they felt for the other was powerful. The kiss broke again and it was Mickie's turn to speak.

"I love you, too, Evan. I always have." Mickie whispered caressing his cheek.

"I never want to let you go."

"Then don't."

"I promise I won't, baby-girl. I will never let you go again."

Mickie smiled. "I like when you call me that. It sounds right coming from your lips."

"Everything sounds right coming from yours." Evan kissed her softly.

"Alright you two let's get to the dance." Cody said smiling so brightly.

"No offense guys, but it took you long enough." John laughed. Randy wrapped his arms around John.

"We were blind." Evan took Mickie's hand.

"As a damn bat in the light." Mickie giggled.

"At least they're together now right?" Ted asked pulling Cody up off the bed with him.

"Yeah, at least Mickie is happy with the one she loves." Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Ted.

"Just like you and me, baby boy." Ted smiled and leaned into kiss Cody.

"I thought we were going to the dance." Randy whined. John giggled at how cute Randy sounded.

"We're going; we're going." Ted shook his head and the six of the went off to the dance.


	17. Chapter 17

…At the Dance…  
Mickie and Evan were dancing closely together. Evan never let Mickie out of his sight. "Evy, I'm thirsty."

Evan smiled down at Mickie. "Alright baby girl." Evan and Mickie walked over to the punch table. Mickie smiled. The night was turning out to be perfect. She had the perfect date. Her friends were happy. It was wonderful. Mickie sighed happily. Evan walked over and handed Mickie her punch glass. "Here you go my love."

"Thanks, babe." Mickie smiled. The two couldn't take their eyes off each other so they didn't notice the mean girls. Beth grabbed Evan and pushed him away. Mickie yelled out. "What the hell!"

The mean girls surrounded her. Soon there was screeching. Teachers came and pulled the girls off of Mickie. She was on the ground unmoving. Evan raced to her side and lifted her head into his lap. "Baby-girl! Mickie! Mickie, please get up!"

* * *

Mickie made no sign that she heard Evan. An ambulance arrived soon after to take her to the hospital. "I want to go with her!" Evan cried out.

"You can't. Only family can go." The EMT responded.

"Wait!" Ted called out and ran over. "I'm her cousin."

"Alright, you can go. Hurry up."

"Cody, stay with Ev!" Ted called out then climbed into the ambulance with Mickie. He took her hand. Evan fell to his knees. It had taken him so long to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt and now she was gone. Cody walked over and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"She'll be ok." Cody whispered.

"I hope so." Evan whispered back tears began to slip down his cheeks.

"I know so. Now come on. We need to meet them at the hospital." Cody pulled Evan up. Randy and John walked over along with Eve, Kelly and Jack.

"My car is right outside." Kelly said hugging Evan.

"Let's go." Evan said in a low voice. He wasn't sure how he'd live if Mickie didn't make it. She was the light in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**…At the Hospital Hours Later…**

Evan paced the waiting room. He wouldn't sit down. Mickie's parents walked out. They had cleared it with the doctors that Mickie's friends could see her. Evan looked over at them. Her father nodded and he raced to Mickie's room. He stopped suddenly at the door. The room was dark except for the small light above Mickie's bed. He could see her perfectly. She looked like a broken angel. Her arm was in a cast. She had stitches on her cheek and forehead. Her neck had bruises. Evan slowly walked over to her bed. He laid his hand on hers.

"Mickie, I hope you can hear me. I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you. You make me so happy and…and…" Evan wiped at his eyes with his free hand. He sat down on the bed beside Mickie. "I love you, Micks. I want to grow old together. I want to start a family. I want to live my life with you."

Sadly Mickie didn't wake up. She showed no signs that she even knew Evan was in the room. Evan leaned down and kissed her softly. Before he pulled away he whispered softly against her lips, "I am always going to love you. Happy Valentine's day, baby." Evan finally pulled away. He got up and walked out of the room. That would be the last time he saw Mickie for many years.


	19. Chapter 19

**…8 Years Later…  
**"Move it, Bourne." The Miz shoved the smaller man against the wall. Evan sighed. It was Valentine's day and he had no valentine. Morrison had Melina. Mike had Maryse. Adam had Michelle. Kelly and Jack were still happily together as were Teddy and Cody. Candice and Randy had gotten married and John had cooked up a good relationship with Eve. John and Randy still saw each other on the side, neither girl minded. To sum it up, everyone had someone except for him.

This was the first time in eight years that Evan had been home. He finished high school and went straight into wrestling. Many of his other friends did the same, but Evan did it for one reason only. Mickie. He and Mickie had made a pact saying that they would both train hard to become part of the World Wrestling Entertainment. Evan wanted to keep that promise to his long lost, but not quite forgotten love.

"Bourne!" Jack called out to Evan. Evan looked over in the direction of his best friend and tag team partner.

"Hey, Jack. What's going on?"

"McMahon wants to talk to you." Jack walked over and shook his friend's hand.

"About what?" The smaller superstar asked.

"I have no clue, Ev, but you'd better go see. You know how McMahon is."

"Yeah I know." Evan moved from his place along the wall and started to Mr. McMahon's office. When he arrived he could hear the man himself inside.

"You say you got out of a coma two years ago?" Vince asked the mysterious person.

"Yes sir." She answered. "I've gotten most of my memory back and my doctors said that I am fit to wrestle."

"Hmmm, I'd love to put you with one of our boys first just to see how the crowd takes to you." Vince nodded looking the young lady over.

"I can live with being eye-candy for a bit sir." She didn't sound too happy with it though. "Who will you put me with?"

"Why Evan Bourne of course! He's been having a tough time around here and I think you can make it better." Vince said quite loudly. The young lady smiled as the door opened and young Evan Bourne stepped in. "Ah, there he is! Evan, how are you today?"

"Couldn't be better, Mr. McMahon." Evan said tiredly.

"Good to hear. Evan, I'd like you to meet your newest associate, Miss Mickie James." Vince moved so Evan could see the short, brunette that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Mickie just smiled even brighter. Evan felt his knees go weak. "Evan, why don't you show Mickie around."

Evan nodded. "Yes, sir. Come with me."

Mickie nodded and followed Evan out of Vince's office. Once they were down the hall she grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him into a small corridor. Evan was surprised by the action. He was even more surprised when Mickie pushed him against the wall and kissed him softly. Evan responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the young woman. When they finally pulled apart Mickie stayed close to Evan's lips. She whispered softly. "I love you, too. I always have and I'm always going to. Happy Valentine's Day, Evan Bourne."

**The End**


End file.
